bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mujihi Akudama
Mujihi Akudama (無慈悲な悪人; Akudama Mujihi) is the former captain of the Twelfth Division and by affiliation, the head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institution. He is currently a member of the Zero Division. His lieutenant was Kentaro Ashikaga. Appearance Mujihi's appearance has a very reptilian look to it with a skull-like visage. His fingernails are black and are all short. Mujihi is revealed to have blue hair and golden brown, slitted eyes. His skin is very pasty in color, in that it is almost white. He still wears his traditional captain's haori over his shinigami robes from his time as a captain. He carries his zanpakuto on his left hip. Personality Mujihi's various human experiments took place so as to serve two purposes, most prominent of which was his desire to learn the most powerful kido spells ever to exist. Another reason might be that he witnessed firsthand the deaths of his younger brother, and his lover, and the pain that it caused him, saddened him by the frailty of human life and how it affects those still living. He experimented on others to see what kind of modifications the human body can endure and to otherwise harness a subject's unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Mujihi had hoped to be worthy of the title of "ultimate shinigami". Above all else, Mujihi cares only for himself. He grew bored when there was no conflict or violence in the world, and immediately struck fear into others when they first met him. He exhibits a very calm and serious personality. He speaks with less formal diction, such as not using honorifics. He has great faith in his own abilities, to the point of acting arrogant on occasion, only acting polite to the Grand Marshall. He is also well-versed in rhetoric and is capable of gaining others' trust without revealing his goals to them. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Being a captain of the Gotei 13, Mujihi is an extraordinarily powerful shinigami. His power is so great that, around the time of of Seireitou's invasion of the Palace, Seireitou feared that no-one in Suneku could defeat or even fight on equal footing with him, except for Seireitou himself. Due to him rarely being shown fighting, he has only displayed a limited amount of techniques. Kido Master: He is a master at the art of using bakudo and hado spells, though he seems to have not talent for using healing spells. He has been shown to use spells up to level 90 without incantation in rapid succession, however, he has stated that this is very unhealthy for him. Body Modification Expert: It is stated numerous times that Mujihi has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide him with useful abilities. * Soft Physique: Originally developed for spying activities, Mujihi was able to use this technique after some surgery and actual body modification. He dislocates his joints then controls his softened body with reiatsu, allowing him to stretch and twist any part of his body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around his opponent. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike. It allows Mujihi to stretch his body parts well beyond their normal length. Enhanced Strength: Despite his frail, sickly appearance, Mujihi has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly crush his scabbard made of steel and to wield his Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with extreme ease and only a casual swing at that. Flash Steps Master: Despite his sick appearance, Mujihi is able to keep up with, and even deceive, the likes of Seireitou, one of the fastest of all Shinigami. His proficiency in Shunpo is so great that he was able to get behind a surprised Seireitou and lightly tap him on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired, another proof of this is that he could use shunpo to scape the blast of Seireitou´s Bankai attacks. Enhanced Endurance: Mujihi has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell and withstand an assault from a high level destruction spell. Mujihi's physical endurance is to the point he can continue fighting effectively after most injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Shinigami effortlessly, though this might be due to all of the modifications he has made to his own body. He could even withstand a point-blank Cero blast from an Adjuchas-class Arrancar. Ryan once stated that Mujihi was a monster in this regard. Genius: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Mujihi is his brains and natural talent. He is possibly the most gifted Shinigami the Ring of Five has ever seen besides the Grand Marshall himself, as shown from him entering the Royal Guard only fifty years after becoming captain. In terms of intellect, Mujihi has shown to be equally impressive. Despite his age, Mujihi has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Seireitou Kawahiru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Sydonay's plot. As a Captain, he is a great battle strategist. He is given missions from Grand Marshall Ryan to lead teams into the human world many times to deal with large threats. For example, Mujihi led the team sent by the Royal Guard which which fought Seireitou's group during Seireitou's invasion of the Royal Palace. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to Seireitou's initial attack after releasing. Zanpakuto Hebidoku (ヘビの毒液; Snake Venom), Mujihi's zanpakuto, takes the form of a japanese daitō with a regular, circular shaped tsuba and a large purple hilt. While in merely it's sealed state, it has high guard and is only cracked by the strongest attacks. It is constantly being sharpened by Mujihi's reiatsu and can therefore cut through almost anything. He has also been seen capable of controlling it with some form of telekinesis. : Shikai: is released by the command, "Constrict and poison all our enemies." (すべての私達の敵を圧迫し、毒しなさい; shimeru ando doku agete hon tekihei). In it's shikai state it becomes a Jian with a fork shaped guard (unusual for the sword type) that extends part of the way up the blade. He very seldomly uses it in sword fights, mostly relying on it's special ability. :: Shikai Special Ability: Hebidoku unleashes a thick, purple, smoke which radiates outward from the blade's guard. The smoke immediately rots anything it comes into contact with, much like snake venom. It can move fast enough to strike even an opponent while he/she is attempting to escape from it at full speed. The smoke decays the skin on a victim as well as muscle, veins, blood and even bones and internal organs. Even if escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated. Another notable aspect of the ability is that Mujihi can control its speed. : Bankai: Daidaiteki Hebidoku (大規模なヘビの毒液; Large-Scale Snake Venom). A large amount of purple smoke bursts from the sword's guard and it returns to it's sealed state, the smoke taking on the appearance of a giant, black snake composed of many smaller snakes. This form has the advantages of allowing him to stretch any part of the snake's body to great lengths, regenerate any wound inflicted upon it, and otherwise use the snakes that it is composed of for attacks. While in bankai, he has a dark black glow around him and his zanpakuto. :: Bankai Special Ability: He says that his zanpakuto's bankai ability has taken him all his time as both a captain and a Royal Guard captain to learn and master. Once he initiated his bankai, the giant snake it produces swallows the new opponent and transports its current inhabitant to Mujihi's world within himself where he absorbs their zanpakuto spirit to some extent, thus allowing his zanpakuto spirit to assume the shape and abilities of the enemy zanpakuto. This does not kill or seal the opponent's zanpakuto spirit, it only absorbs part of it. Mujihi can only perform this technique once every five years, which is also around the time that his zanpakuto spirit begins to assume it's true form again. He states that if this happens, it will take him another ten years before he can relearn his bankai. In order to prevent this, he will use his bankai on one opponent every five years so that it has a form to stay in. While he gains some of the abilities that the absorbed zanpakuto has, he cannot use their shikai or bankai, he cannot absorb an arrancar's release, or a Bount's doll. Trivia * His bankai ability is based off of the Living Corpse Reincarnation technique from Naruto.